


goo in your arms

by opalescentheart



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalescentheart/pseuds/opalescentheart
Summary: Oswald begins to actively crave it.That kind of unpredictable force, the passion just unloading onto both of them, that leaves Oswald feeling nothing but utterly desired.Ed takes him on several surfaces, in different rooms.And Oswald allows himself to be dragged to whatever place Ed has chosen to ravish him.





	goo in your arms

The first time it happens, fear creeps up Oswald’s spine. Ed is forceful, effortlessly pushing him roughly against a wall like a ragdoll. 

_What is he doing? Will he hurt me?_

But Ed doesn’t hurt him. Not one bit.

It’s the best sex they’ve ever had.

Oswald begins to actively _crave_ it.

That kind of unpredictable force, the passion just unloading onto both of them, that leaves Oswald feeling nothing but utterly desired.

Ed takes him on several surfaces, in different rooms.

And Oswald allows himself to be dragged to whatever place Ed has chosen to ravish him. 

**

“A-ah, Ed,” Oswald breathes, head thrown back and eyes fluttering close, letting his partner place a dozen of hot-mouthed kisses all over his exposed neck, leaving marks on the pale skin all over.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Ed murmurs, lips still grazing the delicate skin of Oswald’s neck.

Oswald complies, pulling Ed even closer against him, his whole body aching to be as close as possible.

Suddenly, his feet leave the solid ground and Oswald instinctively wraps his legs around Ed’s middle, clinging to the taller man with all he’s got.

Ed just keeps him pushed up against the wall, rocking his hips a little forward so his erection is nudging the place between Oswald’s spread legs, evoking a small soft groan from him. 

“You want me to fuck you like this? Wanna get taken like this, huh?”

Oswald lets out a small moan, heat flooding his cheeks as he presses his forehead against Ed’s, whispering, “I’ll be too heavy, don’t be silly, Ed.”

Ed scoffs, then chuckles. “You think you’re heavy?” He repeats his prior movement, mimicking fucking into Oswald and rubbing his hard clothed cock against the soft mounds of Oswald’s ass.

“I’ll fuck you like this, Oswald. I’ll keep you up while I shove my cock inside you,” Ed growls, taking a bit of Oswald’s earlobe in between his teeth.

After being lowered back to the ground again, Oswald doesn’t waste any time to quickly reach down to unbuckle Ed’s belt and undo his pants, while the same is being done to him - but much more steady and controlled instead of his own frantic fumbling.

Yet, it still feels like ages until there’s _finally_ a lube-slick finger probing at his entrance.

It’s more of a tradition than a necessity at this point, considering Oswald has Ed’s cock inside him pretty much on a daily basis.

Yet, Ed seems to enjoy dragging it out, getting Oswald all riled up, and his whole body pulsing with the sheer need for _more_. 

Begging is almost always unavoidable. Not that Oswald minds that much. It’s not humiliating, more like a thing he can give back, riling Ed up in return, feeling him shudder with need behind him and growl before shoving his thick fingers in deeper, maybe biting down on his neck a little even.

After quickly slicking up his cock, the gorgeous thick length glistening and making Oswald’s head spin, heat twisting low in his belly - _finally_ , Ed lifts him up.

Oswald immediately wraps himself around Ed’s taller form, shuddering from how weightless he feels all of a sudden, everything sort of numb except that constant hot thrumming in his lower body.

Ed slides in with ease, stretching, _filling_ Oswald, that has him softly cry out, the nerves inside his ass tingling and sending sparks straight to his cock.

A rhythm is quickly set, with Ed pounding into Oswald’s smaller body, the sounds of their skin smacking nearly as loud as both their moans.

Though when they kiss, it’s not brutal with teeth clashing - but tender, with Ed’s tongue gracing the inside of Oswald’s mouth and massaging his tongue in a slower rhythm than the one he’s fucking into him.

It’s the perfect mixture, and Oswald knows, Ed is doing it for him. Ed knows him, knows that Oswald needs that little bit of tenderness among the roughness. 

“Love you,” he breathes out once Ed gives him a little break, their lips just brushing against each other.

“Love you more,” Ed groans, his thrusts now slowing down but getting deeper, shoving Oswald a little bit up the wall with every roll of his hips. “Love how well you’re taking my cock,” he whispers right into Oswald’s ear. “You were made for this, weren’t you, love.”

Oswald whines high in his throat, toes curling as Ed’s thick length drags deliciously slow in and out of him. “Yes,” he breathes, fingers digging into the fabric of Ed’s sweat-damp shirt. “Love your cock, how- how big it is.”

Ed chuckles, licking the shell of Oswald’s ear. “God, we’re sounding like some cliché porn movie, aren’t we.”

Oswald sputters out a breathless laugh too, nuzzling Ed’s neck and wrapping his legs more firmly around Ed’s middle. His laugh quickly dissolves into a series of cries and groans as Ed begins to pound into him anew, now angling to hit Oswald’s prostate again with every thrust.

It doesn’t take long until Oswald feels that familiar bundling of warmth in his lower body, the heat inside him nearly suffocating him before he eventually comes with a choked out sob, coming all over Ed’s stomach.

Ed quickens his thrusts even more, before a loud strained cry is ringing loudly in Oswald’s ear, the thick length inside him pulsing as Ed fills him up with his come.

For a moment, everything is still, just the strong thrum of their heart beats between them.

“Fuck,” Ed hisses, and suddenly Oswald is let go. 

Thankfully he can somehow avert the fall by grabbing a fistful of Ed’s tie.

“Sorry,” Ed pants, wincing a little. “I think I have a cramp in my leg, and pulled something in my back. Dammit.”

Oswald just stares at him, not even caring that Ed’s come is running down his legs.

“What?!” Ed asks, a little defensively. “I didn’t say you’re heavy, did I?”

Oswald arches a brow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“No, you didn’t. But I’m gonna say something.”

Re-adjusting his glasses, Ed inhales sharply. “And that would be?”

Oswald smirks, grabbing Ed by his tie and leading him towards the bathroom. “I’m saying, you might just be growing...old, _Riddler_.”

Ed squints his eyes, before his own mouth splits into a grin. 

“Careful, _Ozzie_. Or I might have to pull you over my knees _again_.”

Oswald leans up on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Ed’s lips, his hands coming up to cup his face.

“Maybe you can do that. After we had a shower,” he whispers, lips still brushing against Ed’s, both of theirs curved into a smile. 


End file.
